The Dance Into His Heart
by CassieCastle47
Summary: AU Tumblr prompt. Kate Beckett is a professional ballet dancer who opened her own dance studio to teach children. She meets the father of one of her best dancers, eight-year-old Alexis Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm starting a new story...I know I am not great at regular updating, but I had to write it out when I saw this Tumblr prompt, so here it is. The prompt is an AU where Kate is a professional ballet dancer who opened her own dance studio to teach kids, and meets Richard Castle because he is the father of Alexis Castle, one of her best dancers. Usually if I answer a prompt, I would put it in my Prompt Collection, but I could see this being multi-chapter so decided to make it stand alone. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Alexis, isn't your ride here yet?" _Kate_ asked. Eight-year-old Alexis Castle shook her head, looking up from where she was sitting on the ground in her baby pink leotard and black tights. Her pink tutu was glittery and her red hair was pulled up in a bun. Alexis was one of Kate's best dancers. Even at her young age, the girl had natural talent, and was also sweet and polite.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be here soon," Kate said with a smile. Alexis looked worriedly out the door.

"He's never late," she said. Kate checked her watch. He was only five minutes late.

"Would you like to come watch me dance while you wait?" Kate asked. Alexis looked up at her hopefully.

"Really?" she asked. Alexis had seen the posters on which Kate was featured, headlining in productions such as _Swan Lake, __The Nutcracker, _and _The Red Shoes _for the New York City Ballet. The child was enamored by them, and took every opportunity to watch her teacher dance.

"Of course," Kate laughed. Alexis stood up and ran into the studio with Kate, whose pointe shoes were laced up and ready.

"Alexis, will you press play on the stereo for me?" Kate asked. Alexis nodded, eager to help. When she pressed play, quiet piano music filled the room and Alexis sat cross-legged on the wooden floor, watching Kate with wonder. Kate followed the steps that had become muscle memory almost. She'd danced this dance almost every day for the past few years, and still, she couldn't figure out what had gone wrong that snowy evening. Still, she followed each and every step as she should, performing flawlessly.

When Rick Castle entered the dance studio, he saw Alexis' bookbag, but no Alexis. He stepped into the dance room, following the sound of the music. He saw his daughter sitting against the wall, watching her teacher. The young woman was dancing, her long legs moving effortlessly through steps that she clearly knew without even having to think about it. Her fluid movements were captivating, and he simply stood there, as enraptured as his little girl by the ballerina who was filling the room with her presence. When the music faded out to a stop, she stood there for only a milisecond before Alexis burst into applause. Kate turned a bright and gracious smile on the child, but then jumped and turned around at the deeper, louder sound of her father's clapping.

"Daddy!" Alexis said in surprised delight, getting up and bounding over to the man, who scooped her up with a smile.

"Daddy, did you see Miss Katie dance?" Alexis asked excitedly.

"I did, Pumpkin, she was wonderful," Rick said as he caught the teacher's approach in his peripheral. He turned to look at her, smiling as broadly and sincerely as if he'd known her for years. "Sorry I'm late picking her up," he apologized. "Hope she didn't give you any trouble."

"Trouble?" Kate repeated. "Not at all. Alexis is a delight." She held out her hand to shake his, finding his handshake to be warm and firm.

"Kate Beckett," she said.

"Rick Castle," he replied. "You were incredible." She averted her eyes.

"Uh, it's not a big deal," she said dismissively. "I was better a few years back," she added, gesturing to one of the posters on the wall, one advertising _Swan Lake_ which featured Kate as the white swan, her grace apparent even in the still photo.

"Daddy, Miss Katie was a dancer in the New York Ballet," Alexis said excitedly.

"Very impressive," he said, smiling at her. "Your dancing is beautiful." He never broke eye contact as he spoke, and she could feel the flush creeping up her neck as his blue eyes sparkled.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Again, sorry I was late," he said. "I got caught up in my writing and lost track of time."

"Writing?" Kate asked. He nodded.

"I'm a mystery novelist," he explained.

"Oh, nice," she said. He hesitated, realizing that he was quickly running out of reasons to stay. Kate was absolutely stunning, and he'd heard Alexis talk about her before. She was unmarried, possibly unattached period. What could it hurt? They were the last people here, so it wasn't like Kate appeared to have any reason to stay behind, save her attire of leotard and tights with her pointe shoes.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Rick asked. Kate hesitated.

"Please, Miss Katie, please come with us," Alexis begged.

Kate weighed her options. She could beg off, say she had plans. But the simple fact of the matter was, she didn't have plans. She was planning on being the last one at the studio, again, the one to turn out all the lights and shut down the computer and lock the door. She was planning on going home to shower and store her things in her bag for the next day, her pointe shoes and leotards. She was planning on eating something quick for dinner, and then curling up to watch TV or read a book, and then going to bed before eleven. It was a sad life for a twenty-eight-year old woman.

That, or she could go out to dinner with Rick and Alexis. Alexis was delightful, vibrant and bright and full of life. Rick seemed just as happy, just as much fun to be around, if what she'd heard from Alexis and observed just now was any indication. She could go out with them, and enjoy herself, and spend time with people for once, instead of just spending another night by herself in her apartment longing for days when she would've been in rehearsals and dressing rooms or chattering with the other dancers and anticipating the next dance...or better yet, on stage doing what she loved more than anything. She could pine for that, like she did every night, or she could shake it up and do something for once. So, she took a breath and smiled at the both of them.

"I would love to," she said. Rick smiled and Alexis cheered. Kate smiled back at her.

"However," she began, "I think maybe we both need to change clothes first, though." Alexis nodded and slipped out of Rick's arms to grab her bag.

"You can go in the dressing room if you want, Alexis," Kate said. The child nodded and ran off to change. Kate smiled at Rick.

"I'm going to go and change as well, I'll be back in a minute." He nodded, and Kate turned, but then stopped, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"Rick?" she said. He raised his eyes to meet hers and she smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me," she said. He smiled charmingly.

"Thank you for saying yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the incredible response to this story! 69 follows and 15 favorites. You guys are the best! I love you! **

* * *

"Ready?" Kate smiled at Rick as she nodded in answer to his question. He held the door open for she and Alexis, and Kate used her keys to lock the studio behind her. They stood on the busy sidewalk and Rick turned to look at her.

"Do you drive?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I take the subway," she said, conjuring up an image in his head of her standing in the crowded subway in the early morning, her duffle bag over her shoulder.

"I don't drive either," Rick replied. "You good with taking a cab?" Kate nodded.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"There's a diner called Remy's over on twenty-second," he told her. "Little place with the most amazing burgers and milkshakes." He hesitated, glancing over at her.

"Do you eat those sorts of things?" he asked. She stared at him.

"What do you mean, 'those sorts of things'?" she inquired.

"Well, you know, greasy, sugary, unhealthy things that make up the lifeblood of the United States," he explained. Kate smiled slightly.

"Of course I do. Why did you think that I didn't?" she asked.

"You're a dancer," he said.

"Dancers eat too, Daddy," Alexis chimed in, as if her point should be obvious to him. He and Kate both laughed.

"I know, Pumpkin," he said, and then turned back to Kate. "So you're not one of those crazy health freaks who thinks she can live on rabbit food?" he clarified. Kate laughed melodically and shook her head as a cab stopped for them and Rick opened the door for Kate and Alexis.

"Why would I eat like that?" she asked rhetorically. "If I did, dancing would have no calories to burn. Trust me, as much as I dance, I need the lifeblood of the U.S." She shot him a mischievious smile. "Plus it tastes amazing." He laughed and told the driver their destination.

"Alexis, are you getting the special shake tonight?" he asked his daughter, his eyes sparkling childishly.

"Yes!" Alexis exclaimed, nodding vehemently.

"What's the 'special shake'?" Kate asked.

"Strawberry and French Vanilla with whipped cream and cherries," Alexis said. She leaned to close to whisper to Kate. "Sometimes," she began, "they put pink sparkles on it just for me," she divulged.

"Ooh," Kate said. "That sounds divine." Alexis giggled and Kate smiled at her, glancing up and catching Rick's eye before quickly looking away to hide the pink tint in her cheeks.

When they arrived outside the small fifies-style diner on the corner, Rick paid the driver and got out, holding the car door for his compainions before moving to the restaurant's door to hold that for them as well. He smiled at Kate as she stepped inside.

Before they had left the studio, she had changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pale pink hoodie with the silhouette of a dancer on the front and her last name printed on the back. Rick knew that Alexis had one just like it, and had reminded the little girl that it was in her dance bag before they had left. Upon realizing that she could match her teacher, Alexis had rapidly changed, pulling the pink hoodie over her Eiffle Tower tee shirt. When Kate had seen that Alexis had changed, Rick had caught Kate smiling slightly.

Now, both ladies entered the restaurant and their usual waitress caught sight of them almost immediately, waving them over to a table in her section. Joy was a middle-aged African American lady who was absolutely full of life. She loved Alexis as well, and Rick was certain that Joy was behind the pink sparkles on his little girl's milkshake. Joy grinned at them.

"Hello, Castles," she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Joy," Alexis chirped. "My dance teacher is here," she said happily.

"She is, huh?" Joy asked. "Why don't you introduce me?" Alexis nodded compliantly.

"Miss Katie, this is Joy," she began, pulling on Kate's sleeve. "She works here and she's really nice. Joy, this is Miss Katie, my dance teacher. She came to eat dinner with us." Kate smiled at the waitress and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Katie," Joy said.

"And you as well," Kate replied. Rick stepped back and gestured for Kate to sit. She chose one side of the booth and Alexis immediately slid in after her, leaving Rick to occupy the empty bench seat.

"What can I get for you guys today?" Joy asked. "Alexis, are you gonna have your milkshake?" she asked.

"Yes!" the little girl looked at Kate. "You should try it, too," she said.

"I think I will," Kate replied, smiling first at Alexis and then at Joy.

"And you, Rick?" Joy asked.

"Chocolate, of course," he said with a bright smile. "And why don't we all have the original burger, please." He glanced at Kate.

"You good with that?" he asked. She nodded her head obligingly.

"Sure." Joy nodded and smiled.

"It'll be just a bit, you guys." She walked away and returned moments later with three milkshakes, the kind with the old-fashioned glass and the red and white straw. Kate was rather impressed. The tiny diner clearly put a lot of effort into authenticity. She accepted her shake with a smile, and glanced over to see the predicted pink sparkles adorning Alexis' milkshake.

"You have to eat the cherry first," Alexis insructed. Kate nodded seriously, watching Alexis and then copying her movements exactly.

"Like that?" Kate asked. Alexis nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep."

"Now what next?" Kate asked.

"Next," Alexis continued, clearly enjoying the role of teacher, "you take your tongue and get a little whipped cream just to taste and make sure it's yummy." Rick watched as Kate copied Alexis' movements, both of them disssovling in giggles as the whipped cream got onto the tips of their noses. Rick couldn't helpbut find himself enraptured by this Kate Beckett, and he discovered that while normally he was chattier than Alexis even, now he was content just to watch and listen to the woman who had been one of the only solid female figures in his little girl's life as of late. Not typically a spiritual man, Rick found that watching Kate with Alexis made him thankful to whatever higher power there was for thestunning dance teacher who had lit up Alexis' world...and maybe his as well.

* * *

**Please review! I know you hear this all the time, but it really does fuel my writing and make me better at it! I love you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. You guys really never cease to amaze me. I love you all for everything you do for me. A follow, favorite, or review may not seem like much, but I adore waking up to e-mails and going through them in the mornings. You brighten my day and I love it! This story has far surpassed all of my other ones in follows, so you guys are awesome! Thank you!**

* * *

"Thank you for dinner," Kate said quietly. Rick smiled at her.

"Thank you for coming," he replied. He looked down at Alexis, who had fallen asleep against him during the ride to Kate's apartment.

"I know she enjoyed it, too." Kate smiled tenderly down at the little girl.

"She's a sweetheart. You're doing wonderfully with her," Kate said. Rick sighed, threading his fingers through his daughter's hair gently.

"Thank you," he said. "I do the best I can, you know?" Kate nodded slightly.

"Well, she's a delight," Kate said, carefully sliding out of the cab. "And thanks again for dinner, Rick."

"Anytime, Kate," he said warmly. She smiled and waved as she stepped onto the curb and the cab pulled away. When Rick glanced over at the seat which Kate had recently vacated, he noticed a small keychain resting on the fabric. He reached over and picked it up, turning the small metal rose over in his hand. After a moment during which Rick wondered what signifigance the keychain held for her, he slipped it into his pocket.

* * *

"Daddy, where are you going after you drop me off?" Alexis asked as they walked toward her school. Rick supressed a smile at his daughter's question.

"I've got a couple of errands to run," he replied nonchalantly. Alexis seemed satisfied with his answer and nodded. She smiled at him as they reachedthe school. He leaned down to hug her and kiss her cheek, an action she reciprocated.

"Have a good day, Pumpkin," he said. "I love you."

"Love you too," she said, before turning and running off. He stood and watched until his little red-haired girl disappeared behind the school's doors, and then turned to walk away.

He had a couple of hours to kill, and when he reached the loft, he headed for his office, where the keychain was lying on his desk. He picked it up as he sat down in his chair, spinning around in the swivel as he fan his fingertip over the silver rose.

He had never really given a lot of thought to Alexis' dance teacher. He knew his little girl looked up to her, and he knew that Alexis loved to go to dance class. He was grateful for Alexis' having someone to look up to, but he'd never really thought about her.

Until yesterday, that is. He'd never been so glad to be late picking up his daughter. Dinner had been wonderful, and the idea of seeing Kate again made him almost giddy. He had to admit, he'd been rather glad that she'd left the small rose behind in the cab the night before.

After he felt like he'd wasted enough time, he headed out, catching the subway to the dance studio. He stood ou on the sidewalk, looking up at the clear window, on which black lettering read, _KB Ballet_. He smiled slightly as he pulled the door open and stepped inside. He could hear lively music coming from the studio, and peeked inside, smiling at the sight before him.

Kate had a class of her youngest dancers, tiny little girls in brightly colored tutus. They were performing the simplest of steps, and Kate laughed as she helped to guide them through the easy steps and turns. She reached out for the hand of one little girl.

"Hope," she called to get her attention. The little blond-haired child turned and laughed, reaching for Kate, who smiled and helped her turn. While Rick could've just stood there watching, parents had begun to arrive, so he stepped away from the door, moving to stand beside the front desk, leaning against the surface as the music stopped and he could hear the chatter of parent and their daughters, punctuated by Kate's voice as well. He watched as the children made their way out of the studio, waiting patiently until Kate also emerged. She looked up, surprised to see him.

"Oh. Rick, hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He smiled at her, somewhat distracted by the way the lights made her chestnut curls shine as she pulled the tie from her braid and shook it out. He must've stared for too long, because she called his name again, catching his attention.

"I came to give you this," he answered, holding his hand out to reveal the silver rose. She looked from the keychain back to him, and then reached out, her fingers brushing his palm as she grasped the item. He could feel the spots where their skin had touched when she moved away, warm and affected by the contact.

"Where did you find this?" she asked, moving her gaze from the keychain to his eyes.

"It was on the cab seat after we dropped you off," he replied. He shrugged his shoulders. "I would've called, but I don't have your number, and I figured I'd just bring it by."

_'And I really wanted to see you,' _he added silently.

She smiled slightly.

"I hadn't even noticed that it was gone," she said, her tone somewhat marveling, implying to him that it was something important, something that she wouldn't have imagined she could lose without realizing it. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem," he said, brushing off her thanks. "I don't know how important it is, but I thought you would probably want it back." Kate nodded, laying the rose carefully on the inside of the desk, next to the computer mouse. She had to lean over to reach it, and he couldn't help but admire her slender figure, the way her toes pointed automatically as her foot rose up to counter her balance as she leaned over the counter. When she straightened back up, she shot him a smile as she began to re-braid her hair, tight, correcting the flyaway strands that had escaped during the morning's class. He watched her, finding the quick, practiced movements of her fingers to be entrancing. It seemed that every movement was both deliberate and effortless for Kate, and he found it incredibly distracting. He glanced at his watch, knowing he should go. He'd only intended to be here for a minute, just long enough to return the rose and see Kate, remind her of him in the process of satisfying his desire to see her again. He would see her tomorrow as well, he would make sure of it when he picked Alexis up from dance.

"I should go," he said, trying to cover his reluctance. Kate, however, was far more perceptive than he realized, and picked up on his tone right away. She checked her watch as well.

"Somewhere you need to be?" she asked casually. Kate, unbeknownst to Rick Castle, had been just as enamored with him as he was with her. She was no stranger to his work, however much she pretended to be. And when he'd walked into the studio the night before, she had known exactly who he was, aside from being Alexis' dad. Feigning ignorance was no problem for Kate, and she played it well. After dinner, Kate had found herself replaying it all in her head, every glance, every smile, every tiny accidental touch. She could easily conjure up the image of him in her mind, and had frequently done so in the hours since she'd seen him the night before. She found him more attractive than she let on, and was more than happy to see him again. She also knew that, chances were, he had nowhere to be just then. She herself was grateful he'd come when he had, because she didn't have a class again until three. Checking her watch, she saw that it was 12:40, perfect timing for lunch.

"Um, not really, I was just going to head back home and let you be," he said.

"Well, I was about to have lunch if you wanted to join me," she said. He smiled.

"I would love to," he said.

Kate smiled, wondering in the back of her mind what had gotten into her, but already knowing the answer.

* * *

**Review and let me know about any ideas you may have for this! I normally don't really take reader opinions into account simply because I normally have the story planned out already, but this time, I'm trying things a little differently. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really can't say this enough, you guys are wonderful. I am blown away by the response to this story! Thank you for all of your reviews, which I am doing my best to reply to. You make writing worth it. So much love for you guys!**

**P.S.-As you are about to discover, this particular AU does include a living Johanna Beckett. I've enjoyed writing her, let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Hey, Mom!" Kate called as she entered her parents' apartment. Johanna Beckett turned, smiling at her daughter from the kitchen.

"Hi, Katie," she said, wiping her hands on a dishcloth before enveloping her daughter in a hug. "How are you?" Kate smiled.

"I'm great," she replied, reaching to the faucet to wash her hands.

"Ooh, better than just good?" Johanna asked. Kate smiled slightly and shook her head. "It's been a good day," Kate replied nonchalantly. Johanna laughed.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Katie, you always try to convince me that you're not hiding anything. I don't know why you try anymore, because I always know." Kate laughed. Her mother was right. Kate had never been able to hide anything from Johanna, a fact which had come in less than handy during Kate's teenage years. Johanna had always known exactly what her daughter had been up to, and Kate's efforts to hide her misdoings were entirely futile.

"So...what's the deal?" Johanna demanded. She reached for two mugs, pulling them out of the cabinet and quickly adding to them the hot chocolate she had already made, dropping in marshmallows before handing one to Kate and joining her daughter at the kitchen table. Kate rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She pretended she was being forced to tell Johanna things she'd wanted to keep to herself, but in reality, Kate had intended to tell her mother all along. They were far too close to keep things from her.

"I went out last night," Kate said. Johanna smiled.

"_Out_, out?" she inquired. Kate shrugged.

"Sort of, but not the way you think. I went out for dinner with one of my students and her dad," she replied.

"How old is your student?" Johanna asked.

"She's eight," Kate replied. Johanna raised her eyebrows.

"So he's older than you?" she asked. Kate shrugged her shoulders again.

"Probably, but I'm not sure by how much," she answered.

"So, you went out to dinner...where'd you go?" Kate smiled at her.

"We went to this diner on twenty-second called Remy's and had burgers and milkshakes," she said. She told Johanna about Alexis' careful instruction on how to properly consume the special shake. Johanna laughed at Kate's recount of the child's mannerisms.

"So then we took a cab, which took me home first. Alexis fell asleep on the way there, and when I left, I apparently left my rose keychain on the seat and didn't even realize it," she said. Johanna leaned forward on her elbow, her hazel eyes interested.

"Did you get it back?" she asked. She knew the rose was important to Kate. Her daughter nodded.

"I did. Rick dropped by the studio today, actually. I had no warning that he was coming, so I was surprised to see him and even more surprised when he gave me the keychain back."

"So did he just come and go?" Johanna asked knowingly. Kate smiled slightly, lowering her head.

"He stayed for lunch," she admitted. Johanna grinned.

"How was it?" she asked.

Kate considered the question. Lunch with Rick had been great. She'd found his company to be very enjoyable, and when lunch was finished, she hadn't wanted him to go. It wasn't much, just sandwiches. But it had been lovely. He was extremely charming, with his bright smile and infectious laughter. Kate looked back up at her mother.

"It was nice," she said.

Johanna knew it to be more than that when Kate refused to say anything more.

* * *

"Daddy," Alexis called from her room. He stood from his office chair and ascended the stairs to her room. He found Alexis sitting on her bed,her baby book.

"Hey, Pumpkin," he said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at baby pictures," Alexis answered. "This one is my favorite," she said. Rick looked down at the book and smiled slightly. The photo Alexis was of the two of them. Alexis was about two, dressed in a little blue and white lace dress, the poufy kind typical of little girls, with black patent leather Mary Janes with those little white ruffly socks. Her red curls were grown out; it had been taken before her first haircut, when her soft baby curls were still untouched. She was sitting on Rick's lap, her small feet dangling above the ground. Rick's left hand was resting on Alexis' back, and his right hand was in her lap. Alexis had one hand on his cheek, the other resting on his chest. The little girl was looking up meeting the eyes of her father. The two of them wore identical adoring smiles, the love between them obvious even in the still photo.

"That's my favorite, too, Pumpkin," he said. Even so, Rick couldn't help but notice the wedding band on his left hand in the photo, a reminder that it had been taken only weeks before Meredith had left. He didn't miss Meredith at all, but he did wish Alexis had a mom. Kate had complimeted him on how well he did with Alexis, and he tried. He tried his best to be for Alexis everything she needed. But as hard as he tried, he could never quite shake the feeling that he couldn't ever be enough. He couldn't be her mother, and the older she got, the more apparent that became. His baby wasn't a baby anymore, and she would only become more and more grown-up. There would be times when she needed a female. There would be times when she needed a female. There would be questions and conversations that Alexis shouldn't have to have with her Daddy. Rick was dreading those conversations, dreading the time when having a daddy wasn't quite enough. But, for now, his little girl was just as much his whole world as he was hers, and he was more than happy to enjoy it while he could.

"Alexis," he said. She looked up and he smiled.

"Laser tag?" he suggested. She was up and running in seconds, her laughter ringing through the loft as she ran down the hall.

* * *

**Thank you guys for all your support! Leave me some reviews, they make me smile :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: 130 Follows. You guys are the best. I cannot thank you enough for your reviews and the stories you've shared with me. I hope you continue to enjoy this journey as much as I am, and know that I love you all because you are awesome. (Also, to those who celebrate it, Happy Easter!)**

* * *

They'd gotten to know Kate quite well in a short amount of time. In the five weeks since Rick had been late picking up Alexis, the three of them had gone out for dinner several times, and Rick had shown up unannounced at the studio once or twice for lunch. Rick loved how entranced with Kate his daughter was. Alexis adored Kate, and, if he was being honest, he pretty much did too. She was an incredible addition to their lives, someone that he trusted and liked, someone for Alexis to look up to.

The weather had turned cold since the day they'd first gone to Remy's. Now mid-November, snowy days weren't far off, and it was too cold to wear just a hoodie outside.

It was one of those random days when Rick had Kate on his mind. He found himself pulling open the door to the studio once again, to the faint sounds of music.

"Kate?" he called.

"Hey, Rick," she called back. He followed the sound of her voice to the smaller of two studio rooms. Kate was dancing, the same dance he so often walked in on her dancing. He wondered all the time why she was always performing the same steps. An accomplished dancer like Kate could've done any number of dances. The writer in him-a big part-was desperate to know what it meant to her.

Kate was such a mystery to him. There was so much about her that he had yet to discover, and he was itchiing to know the real Kate Beckett. He wanted to know the story behind the pain in her eyes whenever anyone mentioned the New York City ballet. He wanted to understand the dance. He wanted to know the signifigance of the keychain he'd returned to her the day after they'd met. He wanted to know so many things about her, so much that he hadn't yet learned. But for now, he was content to lean against the wall as she danced. He knew she was near the end, recognized the series of twirls that she was performing, recalling it from the times he'd seen her do this dance. She finished the routine with an elegant, sweeping turn as the music faded into silence. She straightened up and smiled at him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied. He tossed her water bottle at her as she apparoached. Kate smiled and nodded her thanks, taking a swig from the water bottle before screwing the cap back on and looking up at him.

"What brings you here today?" she asked.

"Just thought I'd drop in and see how your day's going," he replied. Kate nodded.

"Quiet so far," she told him. "How's Alexis?" she asked.

"She's well," Rick answered. "Energetic as always." Kate smiled slightly, thinking of the happy little girl she'd come to love. The two of them sat together in the little office at the back of the studio, their conversation easy small talk, the kind of comfortable chatter they'd slipped into early on.

It was nearing time for Kate's class, so Rick stood to make his departure. At the studio door, he stopped and turned to her.

"I know Lex doesn't have dance tonight," he began. "But I was wondering if you might be interested in having dinner with us at Casa de Castle tonight," he said. Kate looked up at him. She'd never been to the loft before, but the invitation was tempting right off the bat. He was gazing at her with such hope and anticipation in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

How could she say no?

She smiled, her eyes lowering before flickering back to meet his again as she nodded.

"I would love to," she answered. His hopeful anticipation turned to pure excitement at her answer.

"Great," he said, practically oozing enthusiasm. "I'll text you the address and see you at seven-thirty?" Kate nodded affirmatively.

"Seven-thirty sounds great," she confirmed. He just smiled at her, that charming, bright smile.

"Alright. See you tonight, Kate."

"See you tonight, Rick," she echoed.

She felt like such a schoolgirl as she stood, watching from behind the curtain as Rick made his way down the bustling New York City sidewalk. She watched until she could no longer see him, and raised her fingers to her lips only to discover that they were curled into a smile.

* * *

"Hi, Daddy."

He looked down to see his daughter, smiling up at him, her flower-printed bookbag on her shoulders. Rick smiled back at her.

"Hey, Pumpkin," he said, bending down to hug her. "How was your day?" he asked as they started toward home.

"Good," she replied. "We made papier mache in art class."

"Did you?" he asked. "Was it fun?" Alexis nodded vigorously.

"I got glue all over my fingers," she said, wiggling said phalanges for effect. He laughed and she smiled brightly, the gap in her smile still promintent after the to-week-old tooth fairy retrieval of her canine.

"What did you do today?" Alexis asked. Rick thought back to the time he'd spent with Kate, his thoughts lingering on her smile and glittering eyes, the vibrancy that her presence exuded. He smiled at his little girl.

"I went to see Kate," he told her. Alexis' expression brightened.

"Really?" she asked.

"Mmmhmm," Rick confirmed with a nod. "And," he began, "guess what?"

"What?"

"She's coming to the loft for dinner tonight."

"Yay!" Alexis squealed. With that, she was off, all her energy directed at dinner with Kate, chattering about what they woud eat, which toys and books she would show Kate, and what stories her dance teacher just had to hear. Rick was content to let her talk, imagining dinner in his own way, not even bothering to temper his own hope for the evening.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you liked, what you didn't, and what you'd like to see! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Monday! (It's not happy at all, I have school and ugh) But anyway, enjoy this update and let me know what you think.**

* * *

The sound of a knock on the door jarred a very fidgety Alexis Castle into action. She raced to the door and pulled it open to reveal exactly who she had expected on the other side. Rick glanced over from the kitchen at Kate and smiled slightly. She looked lovely, with rose-printed leggings and a gray tunic with a scooped neck and pockets under her black peacoat. Her wavy chestnut hair was loose around her shoulders, clearly having been washed and carefully styled prior to her arrival at the loft. He also noticed that she was wearing makeup, which she never was at the studio. It was, after all, entirely impractical to wear makeup when teaching ballet to kids. Kate was a no-nonsense type of person, not one for the frivolities she saw as pointless. Makeup at work was one of such frivolites. Now, however, she wore violet eyeliner, lightly sparkling eyeshadow, and black mascara, accenting her green-hazel eyes. She smiled at him shyly, before her gaze was diverted to the small redhead currently pulling her into the abode by the hand.

"Hi!" Alexis chirped.

"Hey, Alexis," Kate said with a smile. "It smells good in here."

"Daddy is making chicken manuch-y-something," Alexis said. Kate bit back a laugh.

"Chicken manuch-y-something?" she repeated. Alexis nodded, apparently not seeing the flaw in her description. Rick looked at Kate.

"It's chicken manchurian," he told her. "Marinated chicken in a chile sauce with onions, garlic, ginger, pineapple, and brown sugar," he listed off. Kate nodded.

"Sounds amazing," she said. He smiled, seeming satisfied with himself. A glance at the pan left Kate inclined to think he had reason to be. Not only did chicken manchurian sound and smell amazing, it looked it too.

"Daddy, can I show Kate my book?" Alexis asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, we still have a few minutes until dinnertime," he replied. Alexis promptly began to lead Kate up the stairs to her bedroom, chattering all the while about how excited she was and how Daddy never makes chicken manuch-y-something, but it's so good. She showed Kate her baby book, something Alexis seemed to want to show everyone lately. Kate indulged her gladly, smiling at the cute photos. Kate noticed the red-haired woman who appeared in several pictures. Alexis never mentioned her, simply skating over her presence as though she weren't even there at all. Kate wondered if that was Alexis' mother, and what had happened to her. Perhaps she had died, or gone missing, and that's why Alexis didn't mention her. Perhaps she had simply left, but Kate found it hard to imagine leaving a beautiful little girl like Alexis and an attentive, kind man like Rick.

"Ladies, dinner!" Rick called. Alexis slammed the book shut, jumping off her bed with boundless energy.

"Yay!" she said. "Come on, it's so good," she said. Kate laughed at her eagerness, following her quickly downstairs. Rick had set the table, and Alexis took her seat immediately.

"Need any help?" Kate asked, but Rick shot her a quick smile that made her heartbeat quicken and shook his head.

"No, have a seat," he said, gesturing to the chair closest to her. She did as he asked and sat down, watching as he placed plates in front of all three of them.

Kate took her first bite under careful scrutiny from both Castles, and smiled past the mouthful of food. When she had swallowed, Rick continued to stare.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it, it's fantastic," she said. He smiled, and Kate couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

After-dinner cleanup was put off until later, despite Kate's insistence that she would be willing to help. Instead,they ended up playing Trouble, which Alexis won six times in a row. All three of them ended up laughing so hard that it brought tears to their eyes. Had you asked Kate Beckett what she was laughing at, she wouldn't have been able to give you an answer.

After Alexis went to take a bath and get ready to go to bed, Rick and Kate sat together on the couch, talking and laughing about nothing of any importance.

Rick was in the middle of a particularly amusing story involving his publicist and an up-and-coming author when Alexis returned to say goodnight. Immediately breaking off his sentence, he stood up.

"Tell Kate goodnight, and I'll come tuck you in," he said, slipping effortlessly from the role of entertaining host to caring daddy. Alexis higged Kate, who smiled at the little girl.

"Goodnight, Katie," Alexis said.

"Goodnight, Alexis. I had fun with you this evening," Kate replied.

"Me too," Alexis agreed. "See you at dance tomorrow." Alexis bounded off toward her room and Rick smiled.

"I'll be right back," he said. "Don't go anywhere."

Kate watched them ascend the stairs, wondering how on earth she could possibly be falling so hard.

* * *

When Rick returned, he took his place next to Kate again.

"Are you in a rush to get home?" he asked. She shook her head, not at all wanting to leave yet, and he smiled.

"Up for a movie?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, and he stood, reaching for a cabinet, pulling the door open to reveal what had to be hundreds of movies. Despite the absence of the child in the house, they settled on a Disney movie in the end, Cinderella. As the movie played, Kate found herself growing more and more drowsy. She leaned against Rick, her head casually on his shoulder.

Rick glanced sideways at the woman next to him. He was no closer to knowing her story after this evening, but he still somehow felt a step farther in the journey. She was proving to be just as incredible as he'd first thought she would be, her tenderness and kind heart only the tip of her golden characteristics. Not to mention she was stunning, with that beautiful smile and glittering eyes and soft hair that was currently brushing his skin. Rick watched her, noticing that her eyes were slipping shut little by little. Eventually, she fell asleep completely, and he couldn't help but stare. When the movie ended, he couldn't bear the thought of waking her. So he gently slipped out from under her, slipping a pillow beneath her head. He picked up a blanket from the back of the couch, spreading it over her before stepping back, heading for his own bedroom and leaving the sleeping dancer where she lay.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Still loving this story, and so glad to hear with every review that you guys are as well! Thank you for being amazing. You're the bestest :)**

* * *

The quiet murmurings of Casa de Castle didn't so much wake her up as present themselves in her wakening, a soft and comforting backdrop for those first few moments of drifting somewhere between awake and asleep. Kate's subconcious yearned for more sleep, but the other part of her was far more aware. As she drifted farther into consciousness, she groaned inwardly, realizing that she'd fallen asleep the night before and that Rick had clearly decided not to wake her. She could hear Rick and Alexis in the kitchen, along with a voice that she didn't recognize, but which she assumed belonged to Martha. She hadn't met the actress yet, but that inevitable meeting seemed to loom even closer just then.

Steeling herself, Kate stood from the criminally soft sofa, and all three of them noticed her immediately.

"Katie!" Alexis squealed. She managed a smile for Alexis.

"Morning," Rick said softly.

"Morning," Kate replied.

"Ah! You must be Katherine!" Martha said. Kate nodded, slightly thrown off by the use of her full first name, but not bothered by it. Somehow, coming from Martha, it sounded endearing.

"Hi," she said. "Martha, right?"

"That's me," Martha replied. "Such a delight to finally meet you." Kate smiled at her.

"Likewise," she said. She glanced at Rick.

"I can't believe you didn't wake me up," she said. He just grinned at her, that charming smile.

"You seemed pretty peaceful," he replied. "Plus, it was late," he added. She just rolled her eyes as she took the coffee he offered her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Daddy, can Kate walk with us to school?" Alexis asked. Rick glanced at Kate.

"She's welcome to if she wants," he answered.

"Katie, will you?" Alexis asked. Kate only had to hesitate for a second before she nodded.

"Sure," she said. Alexis cheered as Rick attempted to hide his smile.

* * *

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Martha," Kate said with a smile. Martha smiled back at her.

"Oh, the pleasure was mine, my dear," she replied. The older woman hugged all three of them, and the Kate, Rick, and Alexis were heading down the elevator to walk Alexis to school.

"What are you doing today, Alexis?" Kate asked.

"We're going to the library," Alexis told her. "That's my favorite."

"You like to read, don't you?" Kate asked, to which Alexis nodded vehemently and Kate laughed.

"I always like to read, too," she said. "What's your favorite book?"

"Well, I can't read them by myself yet because they're a little scary, but Daddy reads them with me and that's okay, so I really like the Harry Potter books," she said. "But the ones I can read on my own are good, too. I like the Magic Tree House, and Henry and Mudge, and Saddle Club and Pony Girls," Alexis listed off. "When I get to the next level, I'll be able to read Phantom Stallion, too." Kate caught Rick's eye, exchanging a smile with the writer.

"Wow," Kate said. "Sounds like you're a little bookworm, huh?"

"Yeah," Alexis replied. "When I grow up, I'm going to be a dancer in the New York City Ballet just like you, and I'm going to write books about my adventures just like Daddy." Kate and Rick smiled at each other over Alexis' head, and Kate couldn't help but imagine a future just like this.

When they reached the school, Alexis hugged them both and hurried inside, eager to get to school. Kate and Rick looked at each other.

"You heading home or...?" Rick asked.

"The studio, I think," she said.

"Mind if I walk you there?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I don't mind at all," she replied. So they set off at a leisurely pace toward her studio.

"Kate?" Rick asked after a moment.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Can I ask you something?" He sounded hesitant, too hesitant. As if he were about to ask a question he was nervous to ask.

"Sure," she said.

"Why is it, whenever anyone mention the New York Ballet or professional dancing, you get all tense and quiet and change the subject?"

Kate sucked in a breath. She hadn't been prepared for him to ask about that. She trusted Rick, she liked him, and she was willing to tell him the backstory. She was willing to let him into the past of Kate Beckett, let him know what had gotten her where she was.

But not here.

She stopped, turning to face him.

"Before I say anything," she began, "I want you to know that I am not shutting you down, okay?"

He nodded seriously before she continued.

"I'm willing to tell you all about that, but not here. Not now, not like this." Rick nodded again.

"Why don't you come and pick me up later?" she suggested. "We can go to the park or to dinner, somewhere we can be alone. And I'll tell you everything. Promise." Rick smiled gently.

"Okay. After I pick Alexis up, we can take her back to the loft and go out, grab an easy dinner somewhere," he agreed.

"That sounds good," Kate replied.

They smiled at each other for a moment, and then broke eye contact, resuming their walk just a little bit closer to one another.

* * *

**Ready to hear Kate's backstory? :) Leave me a review, I'd love to hear some speculation about what Kate's deal is. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've loved hearing all your theories about what Kate's backstory is! It's been both entertaining and enlightening, but the time of waiting and wondering is now over! Here you have it, my lovely readers, chapter eight. :) Enjoy! **

* * *

Rick found himself nervous as he approached the studio to pick up Kate and Alexis, a little late as planned, giving Kate some time to change out of her dance clothes before dinner. He'd driven tonight, unlike usual, and he had been jittery all day, wondering what Kate was going to tell him tonight. He'd wanted to know, but now? He was unsure, anxious about whether it would alter the relationship he'd taken care with over the past five weeks.

When he arrived, it was to find Kate changed into a pair of skinny jeans and an olive green tunic that accented her eyes and complemented her figure equally. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey," he said, his voice a facade of cheer for Alexis' sake. By the way Kate narrowed her eyes slightly at him, he knew she didn't buy it, but she said nothing as he exchanged a few words with his daughter.

"You girls ready?" he asked. They both nodded, and headed out of the building.

"I drove," he informed Kate. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"That's a first," she commented. He shrugged.

"I do know how, Beckett." She stopped, the both of them standing on the sidewalk, Alexis having already climbed into the back seat.

"_Beckett_?" she echoed. "Seriously? Did you really just call me that?" He suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable, his blue eyes glancing down at the shiny shoes he was wearing.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to upset you, I actually didn't mean anything, I just...kind of...I didn't mean to, I just said it without thinking, I'm sorry." He was rambling, and she couldn't handle it. He was clearly upset and on edge, a stark contrast to the silly, loving Rick Castle she'd come to know.

"Hey," she said softly, reaching out to touch his arm. He looked up to meet her eyes.

"Rick, calm down," she said. "It's fine. I didn't mean to sound harsh, okay? It's not a big deal, you just sort of threw me off." He looked at her, a flash of hope in his eyes.

"You're not upset?" She smiled slightly.

"No. I'm not." He nodded.

"Okay." She shoved him playfully, smiling teasingly.

"Come on, _Castle_, let's get going," she laughed, her long waves lifting behind her in the cool wind as she went for the passenger side of the car. He couldn't help but smile at her as he took his seat in the car.

* * *

"So, dinner at a restaurant or the comfort food truck and a little privacy in one of the park gazebos?" Rick asked. Kate smiled at him.

"I think you know what my answer is to that question," she said. He laughed.

"Food truck it is," he announced and Kate smiled.

Once they had their meals-Macaroni and cheese and sweet potato casserole for Kate, and chicken pot pie and mashed potatoes for Rick-they settled into an empty gazebo, the evening air cooling as they sat down, the sky beginning to darken, but the lights in this area of the park plenty enough.

"So, what did you get up to in between the time I left you this morning and now?" Kate asked. Rick took a moment to contemplate over a bite of his pot pie. Then, he took a breath and looked up at the woman in front of him.

"Honestly? I spent most of the day wondering what you were going to tell me tonight," he admitted. She nodded.

"Okay, so I guess you're ready for your answer, huh?" she asked. Rick nodded.

"So long as you're ready to tell me," he replied.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning," Kate began. "December 2, 1993. I was 21, barely. And I was a star ballerina." She appeared nostalgic as she took a bit of her macaroni and cheese.

"I was starring in a performance of _Romeo and Juliet_. I had been playing Juliet for almost two months, about a show a night, sometimes more. I was doing what I loved. I was in my element, in the spotlight, and I adored every moment of it. It was...God, dancing was everything. It was my every waking thought. I lived for the dance." She paused and he studied her. She looked so beautiful, as she always did, with her smooth skin and captivating eyes and silky hair. He could so easily picture her, in a shimmery costume with her hair in a bun, performing as flawlessly as he'd seen her do in the studio.

"It was my big scene. The balcony scene. It was finale night. Our last performance of the ballet. My parents were in the audience, I was doing so well. I was doing perfectly, Rick. It was...like a little piece of heaven." She closed her eyes, imagining that feeling. "I can't even begin to describe the feeling I got when my dance was going that well. Like my mind and my body and my soul were all so intensely connected, like they were twined together and could never come unbound. Like I was one with my world, and nothing could go wrong." Kate opened her eyes, but did not look at him. Instead, she glanced out over at the trees, seeming far, far away. There was silence for a moment, during which Kate collected herself and Rick just watched.

"Until it did," she said softly. "It all went wrong. I don't know what happened, Rick. I can't pinpoint it, I can't figure out what changed in that minute. I don't know how it happened, but all of a sudden, my whole world came crashing down. I fell. The step was complex, but I'd done it a million times. This one time, I messed up somehow. I broke my ankle in three places, and right in front of all those people." She turned away, a trace of bitterness in her voice. "It took months to recover. At first, I had flowers and gifts and all sorts of things. People from the Ballet would come and visit, magazines and newspapers ran pieces, things like that. But after a while, it all stopped and...I guess people just forgot, moved on to bigger and better things. It wasn't important anymore and I...I was just Kate again. No special, talented star ballerina. Just me. When I was fully recovered and I could dance the way I had before, my spot at the company was no longer mine. I was done. There was no more Kate Beckett in the ballet world. The New York City Ballet had moved on, and I somehow hadn't caught up. It was over."

There was silence in the air between them. Rick was overwhelmed with compassion and care for the woman sitting across from him. He'd had no idea how she'd come to be the owner of a dance studio in Manhattan, and in light of the new information she'd just shared with him, he only had more respect for her.

"You know, you're still pretty special, Kate," he said quietly. Kate sighed slightly.

"I was a dancer, Rick. That was my life, my whole identity. Losing that was like...losing a family member. It took me a long time to get to where I am now."

"But hey," he said. "Where you are now? That's a pretty great place, Kate. And you're still a dancer. That's still who you are. Just in a different way." Kate shook her head slightly.

"I always knew it would end," she began. "I always knew that, someday, my run would be up and I wouldn't be that special person anymore. I just didn't know it was going to end like that." Her voice broke and his heart constricted in his chest. He didn't even think about it, he just followed his instincts, out of his seat in seconds, crossing the worn wooden planks to sit with her, pulling her into his arms. She came willingly, burying her face in his neck as he held her close.

"Oh, Kate," he said softly. "No. You're not any less of a person than you were. You're so special. So incredibly special and so wonderful."

"But I can't do it anymore. I can't be the girl on those posters," she whispered.

"Oh, but Kate, you are," he murmured. "You are that girl, because that girl is you, and that is an amazing, wonderful, talented woman who is beautiful and strong and sweet. You are that girl, just like you always have been."

In the dusky darkness, the writer held her, and he wondered how he'd been so lucky as to stumble across such an extraordinary woman.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo? What did you think? Did Kate's story live up to your expectations? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Moving forward, everyone! Let me know what you like, what you don't like, what you want to see...I love your feedback!**

* * *

Autumn seemed to fly by. Thanksgiving passed with the usual excitement over the parade, the craziness of a New York City Thanksgiving. As the time passed, Kate found herself weaved into the lives of the Castle family, her evenings spent less alone and more at Casa de Castle. She found herself spending a lot of time with them, sharing meals and helping Alexis with her homework.

Christmastime found Alexis Castle eagerly decorating with her dad, who was almost more into the Christmas spirit than she was.

"Daddy?" Alexis called.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Is Katie coming over for Christmas?" Rick paused. He wasn't sure what to say in answer to his daughter's inquiry. He hadn't talked to Kate about it, knew she had her parents and may want to spend Christmas with them. But really, he was hoping she would be willing to spend some time with them to celebrate the beloved annual occurence.

"I don't know, Pumpkin," he said. "I would like for her to come over sometime, but we'll have to wait and see what her plans are, okay?"

"Okay," Alexis agreed. "Can we get her a present anyway?" she wanted to know. Rick grinned at her.

"Absolutely, we can get her a present," he said.

* * *

"What about this?" Alexis inquired, pointing to a delicate necklace that was resting inside the glass case at Tiffany's. He knew that Kate wouldn't like that they'd bought her gift here, but she would deal with it. He could afford it, and it was nice, so why not?

"It's pretty," he told his daughter. "But not exactly right." Alexis nodded in agreement and moved on.

"These are nice," he said, pointing out a pair of ruby and diamond earrings. Alexis frowned.

"No, Daddy," she said.

"Why?"

"They're too much...stuff," she said. Rick smiled at his little girl.

"You're right, Pumpkin," he agreed. "We need something more simple."

"Exactly," Alexis said with a nod.

It was when he stumbled across the small bracelet that he knew he'd found the jackpot. It was silver, a full circle of rose blossoms, each with a diamond in its center, delicate and simple, but stunning. Alexis had spotted it, too. The father and daughter looked at each other.

"This one," they said together. It was carefully wrapped and placed in a blue Tiffany box before the Castles headed to their last stop. The final bit of Kate's gift involved the hobby store. Alexis had come up with the idea to frame the photo the three of them had taken while ice-skating the week before and give it to Kate as well. Rick had to admit, he wouldn't mind a framed copy himself. Now, they found a picture frame that, as Alexis pointed out, matched Kate's bracelet. The frame was black, with a silver rose stenciled on one side and the word 'laugh' stenciled along the bottom in elegant calligraphy.

Now all that was left to do was wrap them up and wait.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Castles, Kate, too, had gone gift shopping. For Alexis, Kate had ventured to the Disney store. While it was located in a touristy area-on Broadway-when Kate did make her rare trips to the store, she loved it. She left with a mirror, just like the one from _Beauty and The Beast_, Alexis' favorite movie. For Martha, it was Story, where she found a navy blue, sparkly scarf that was classic Martha Rodgers. Martha and Alexis had been easy. It was Rick who had presented the challenge. In the end, though, she knew she'd found the perfect gift.

To Rick's delight, Kate always celebrated Christmas with her parents on Christmas Eve, leaving the day of open to Castle family celebrations. When Kate knew it was nearing time for her time with Jim and Johanna Beckett to wind down, she found herself checking her watch more frequently than was necessary. Always observant, Johanna called her on it.

"Somewhere you need to be, Katie?" she asked lightly. Kate blushed, knowing she was caught.

"I'm going to Rick's when I leave here," she admitted. Johanna perked up, looking at her daughter eagerly.

"You're going tonight?" she asked. "Won't Alexis be in bed?" Kate nodded.

"I'm helping Rick do Santa and then staying the night so we can all do presents in the morning."

"Aww," Johanna said. "That is so cute!" Her dark eyes sparkled mischievously. "Where are you sleeping?"

"Jo!" Jim objected. "I do not need to hear this!" He turned to Kate.

"Who is Rick and who is Alexis?" he asked.

"Alexis is one of my dance students, who is eight, and Rick is her father," Kate said.

"And you're...you're dating this guy?" Jim asked. Kate shook her head.

"No, we're just friends," she said. "And Mom," she added, turning to Johanna, "For your information, I will be sleeping in the guest room."

"If you say so, Katie."

* * *

**A/N: Kind of short, but...oh, well. Let me know what you think, as well as any thoughts on what Rick's Christmas gift could be! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:I know it's been a while since my last update, and I'm sorry. It's nearly exam time and, more excitingly, PROM IS THIS WEEKEND, so it's been a bit hectic. That said, thanks for sticking around. ****You guys seriously never cease to amaze me. I love every single review, and I appreciate every one of you. Thank you so much for your support and thank you for your continued love. You make my days brighter.**

* * *

Rick opened the door at around eleven that night to find Kate Beckett, looking casual, comfortable and cold in her red yoga pants and white tee-shirt under her black peacoat, adorned with a white knit hat and candy-cane striped scarf. She had her hair in a loose braid, and her cheeks were pink from the cold. Her hands were full with the three gifts she had brought along with her overnight bag. She smiled brightly at him.

"Merry Christmas," he replied, stepping aside to let her in. He shut the door behind her, turning to find her easing out of her coat. She winced and he was next to her in seconds, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I pulled my shoulder a bit helping my dad with some boxes earlier," she explained. "I'm good." Even so, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, carefully pulling her coat from her body, with such care in his touch that she couldn't help but be ensnared by the feeling.

"Ready to play Santa?" she asked, turning to him with bright eyes that conveyed her excitement. He nodded enthusiastically and she placed her gifts under the unnecessarily large tree.

"You didn't have to do that," he pointed out. She glanced at him.

"Okay, a," she began, "I wanted to, and b, do you honestly expect me to believe that you didn't get me anything?" She raised her eyebrows in question and he laughed.

"Okay, you're right," he relented. "Point taken." She turned back to him.

"Okay, so Santa presents are in here," he said. He led her to his office, where they pulled the presents from Santa Claus out of a closet and placed them under the tree.

"I'm glad you're here for Christmas this year, Kate." Rick's voice was unusually soft and she glanced over at him, his profile lit with glittering Christmas lights, making his skin seem to glow.

"I'm glad I'm here, too," she replied.

"You know," he began, "Alexis, she, uh, she really enjoys having you around." Kate smiled slightly.

"I enjoy being around," she responded, joining him on the sofa.

"She always asks about her mom, you know, at holidays and her birthday and I...I never know what to tell her," he confessed. "I never know how to break it to her that Meredith isn't going to come back and be her mom. Meredith isn't cut out for that, I guess. She just...she doesn't really care a whole lot."

Kate surveyed him from where she sat, wondering how on earth she'd found this man. But, she realized, the truth of the matter was, she hadn't found him at all. He had found her, by complete and total chance. Not sure what to say, Kate reached for his hand. Tangling her fingers with his, she met his eyes. Her skin was deeply heated where it met his, eliciting a bone-deep warmth that she loved. His bright blue eyes had darkened, and she found herself desperate to be closer to him. She forced herself not to lean into him, not wanting to upset the careful balance they'd created.

"I'm sorry she's not here," Kate said.

"I'm not," Rick replied without hesitiation, never once breaking eye contact with Kate. She felt her neck flush, the color creeping into her cheeks.

"She adores you," he said. The unspoken addition lingered in the air between them.

_'I adore you, too.'_

He didn't need to say it for her to hear it. She bit back a smile.

"I adore her, too."

There was a warm silence between them for a moment, unspoken communication buzzing in the air.

"Up for Santa's cookies?" Rick asked after a few minutes. Kate smiled, nodding.

"Of course," she replied. They stood up, and he squeezed her hand before releasing it. In the kitchen they shared the chocolate chip cookies and milk that Alexis had set out before going to bed.

"So, what'd you get me?" Rick asked. His eyes were light and sparkling again, having lost the darkness from earlier. Kate frowned at him.

"Rick Castle, I am appalled," she declared. "I can't tell you what I got you for Christmas."

"Please," he begged, drawing the word out.

"No, Rick," Kate laughed. "You're such a child." He fixed her with a pouty face, complete with soulful eyes but she shook her head.

"You forget that I deal with children for a living," she said. "Your puppy dog face doesn't work on me."

"But Mommy..." he whined and Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"No. You will have to wait until tomorrow morning like the rest of us." Rick sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. His flair for the dramatic was expressing itself, a trait which she knew he'd inherited from his mother.

"You're so silly," she laughed.

"I'm curious," he protested.

"You're nosy," she shot back. He just smiled at her, completely enamored with the stunning dancer in front of him. She was something special, this Kate Beckett. even having only known her for a matter of months, he knew that she was the kind of person who would make her impression and be impossible to forget. Not that he would want to forget someone so extraordinary. She smiled back at him, and he found himself marveling at where they'd gotten in such a short amount of time. Not so long ago, he'd known nothing of her existence. Now, she sat in his kitchen, sharing Santa's cookies with him while his daughter slept upstairs. And tomorrow, Alexis would wake not only he and his mother, but Kate too. She would join in on this tradition of a beloved holiday. A family tradition.

The idea of having her as part of their family made him feel warm and content, like that feeling you get when you drink hot chocolate after coming in from the snow. He loved having her here, loved how easily she fit into their lives. It was as if she had simply been designed to ease into place with them, a puzzle piece with smooth edges and no bent corners.

"It's getting late," Kate said softly. He was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of her voice, but nodded in response nonetheless.

"Yeah," he agreed. "And we'll be up early tomorrow." He gave her a soft smile.

"You know where the guest room is?" he asked. She nodded affirmatively. She stood and retrieved her overnight bag before pausing at the base of the stairs. He stood in front of her, the dim lights from the kitchen creating a sort of warmth to their surroundings.

"Goodnight, Kate," he murmured.

"Goodnight, Rick." She hesitated and then hugged him, and he wrapped her up in his arms, the sort of perfect fit that he found so poetic. The hug was brief, but felt intense. He smiled at her as she ascended the stairs. She paused at the top, glancing back at him with a flash of a flirtatious smile.

"Too bad there's no mistletoe," she whispered, and then she was gone, leaving him speechless in her wake.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Still looking for speculation on what Rick's gift could be! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it's been such a wait! Life has been getting a bit crazy with exams coming up very soon, and getting prom over with, plus Aidan is leaving at the end of the month for five weeks in Colorado, so like I said, life's a little bit crazy! That said, prom was amazing and if anybody happens to want to see pictures, they're on my twitter ( Castle_Fanatic). So here's this chapter. It's really long and was even longer originally but I decided to split it up, so Christmas shall continue through Chapter 12 as well. Thanks for being wonderful and awesome, you guys are the bestest. Let me know your thoughts! **

**Cassie**

* * *

"Katie."

Kate Beckett's warm, hazy silence of sleep was broken by the quiet call of her name. She opened her eyes to find a small redhead with bright blue irises that were currently shimmering with excitement staring at her.

"It's Christmas," Alexis whispered when she noticed that Kate had woken up. Kate smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas, Alexis," she said.

"Merry Christmas, Katie," Alexis said happily. Kate eased herself out of bed to join Alexis, who grinned up at her, dressed in pink pajamas of a shade that clashed horribly with her red hair.

"Come on, we have to wake up Daddy," she said. Kate hesitated just for a second before following the little girl toward the stairs, to creep quietly into Rick's bedroom.

"How are we going to wake him up?" Kate whispered. Alexis looked up at her, grinning mischievously, looking so much like her father in that moment that it was striking.

"We're gonna jump on him," the little girl replied. Kate calculated quickly in her head. She had to be careful here. She was in general not very cautious with Rick, never feeling like she had to be. She found him inexplicably easy to trust, easy to be with, just easy to get along with. But without being too close for comfort, and without disappointing the little girl that had brought them together in the first place, Kate had to somehow jump on his bed. So, when Alexis began counting to three, Kate devised her plan. She would jump, but to the side, allowing Alexis to jump on top of her father, so that Kate would be participating in what Alexis wanted her to do, but she wouldn't be too close or too intimate. By the time Alexis reached three, Kate was ready. She had it all planned out.

But what she didn't know was the the sleeping writer was far more aware than she realized, and he had a plan of his own. The loft was soon filled with the screams of a little redhead and a tall brunette. Kate had expected to jump to the side, but Rick had suddenly come to life, grabbing them both with his arms, his nimble fingers tickling them mercilessly. When, finally, he had ceased his ministrations, they lay there, fighting to tame their giggling and catch their breath, overlapping one another in a mess of limbs.

"Merry Christmas, ladies," Rick said quietly, mirth still evident in his voice.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy," Alexis giggled.

"Merry Christmas, Rick," Kate said, turning her head to smile at him.

"Alexis, will you go and wake Grams up, and then meet us in the kitchen?" Alexis nodded, slipping from Rick's bed, her feet hitting the floor with a soft thump before she was off, running to roust her grandmother. Rick turned to Kate, meeting her eyes.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied. Kate was suddenly struck by the intimacy of this whole situation they were in; the two of them sprawled across his bed in their pajamas on a Christmas morning that was already promising to be one of those beautifully memorable days.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Well. You?" He grinned and Kate couldn't help but wonder what was flashing through his mind just then.

"I slept well, too," he replied. He stood then, the motion of sliding from the mattress and bringing himself to a vertical position so very fluid and graceful. He extended his hand to Kate, who took it and smiled, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

Together, they went through his office and into the kitchen, having time to start coffee before Alexis succeeded in awakening Martha and the two of them entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, darlings," Martha yawned.

"Merry Christmas, Mother," Rick replied. Kate smiled at her, wishing the older woman a merry Christmas as well.

"Daddy, look!" Alexis squealed. She excitedly pointed to the now-empty plate of cookies and glass of milk. "Santa ate the cookies!" Rick couldn't help the tiny smile that crept onto his face when he exchanged a quick and furtive glance with Kate.

"I see that, Pumpkin," he said. "I bet they were good." Alexis nodded.

"Can we do presents now?" she asked. Rick laughed.

"Of course we can," he answered. The four of them made their way into the living room, where Alexis retrieved their stockings first. The little girl excitedly handed an olive green cloth stocking to Kate, who shot Rick an inquisitive look. He shrugged.

"We though you may as well have a stocking, too," he explained nonchalantly. Kate rolled her eyes, a front for the warm tug she felt at the sight of her name embroidered on the stocking in satiny gold thread. Their stockings proved to be full of Christmas treats; citrus fruits accompanied with soft peppermint sticks, Hershey's kisses, old-fashioned ribbon candy, and a tree ornament for each of them. Kate and Alexis had matching ceramic ballet slippers, Rick a stack of books, and Martha a delicate peacock feather. After having hung their respective ornaments on the tree, Alexis dug into her Santa gifts first. She had received the doll house she'd wanted, which was intricate and pretty, with its pastel colors and Victorian architecture. She'd also gotten fencing swords from Rick, which she was thrilled with. It amused Kate that a child could be equally excited about swords and a doll house. Martha had gotten her a VHS copy of "Barbie in The Nutcracker" and "Barbie in Swan Lake".

"Is this one from you, Daddy?" Alexis asked in reference to a brightly wrapped package. Rick shook his head.

"No, that one's from Katie," he said. Alexis smiled and tore off the paper to reveal the Disney mirror Kate had gotten for her. Alexis squealed with delight and hugged Kate tightly, thanking her for the gift.

"You're welcome, Alexis," she laughed. Martha opened her gifts next, fawning over the scarf Kate had gotten her and the perfume from Rick, as well as the "Grandma" mug from Alexis.

"Who's next?" Rick asked his daughter.

"Katie!" she said excitedly. Alexis reached for the two gifts they'd gotten for Kate.

"Which one should I open first?" Kate inquired.

"That one," Alexis answered, pointing to the bag she knew contained the framed photo. Kate obliged, pulling out the tissue paper and carefully extracting the gift. She smiled at the sight, her expression tender as she gazed at the photograph.

"Do you like it?" Alexis asked excitedly. Kate smiled brightly at the little girl.

"Of course," she said. "I love it, Alexis, thank you." Alexis smiled, proud of herself for coming up with the perfect gift.

"Okay, open that one," Rick urged, the anticipation evident in his voice. Kate reached for the small box, and carefully pulled the paper away. Her movements stilled as she reached the Tiffany box. She met his eyes, sparkling as they were with hopeful anticipation.

"Rick."

"Open it," he said. She did, not able to suppress the gasp at the sight of the rose bracelet. Kate found herself suddenly torn. The bracelet was beautiful, but she didn't even want to consider how much it had cost. She hadn't spent much on his gift, which was suddenly feeling very inadequate. And, while she knew it didn't really matter one way or the other, that the price of his gift wouldn't matter to him, Kate was overwhelmed by the feeling that it would never be good enough, couldn't possibly measure up to the Tiffany bracelet.

"Kate?" She looked back up at him to find that the hopeful joy had slipped from his gaze, replaced by hesitance.

"Rick, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. He nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Alexis, darling, let's take a hot chocolate break, shall we?" Martha suggested, an idea which Alexis agreed to immediately. The two redheads headed for the kitchen while Rick and Kate stepped into his office, the blue box still clutched in Kate's hand.

"Rick, why would you do this?" Kate asked. He appeared confused.

"Do you not like it?" he asked. He'd expected her to scold him, but not react quite so harshly.

"No, it's beautiful," she said. "I love it. Who wouldn't?" She sighed, shifting the box from one hand to the other, back and forth between her palms like a metronome, the bracelet clicking against the side lightly.

"I don't even want to think about how much this cost," she said.

"It doesn't matter," he protested.

"But it does!" she insisted. "You spent all this money on me, and while the bracelet is beautiful, it was completely unnecessary and no doubt way more expensive that what I got you."

"Kate-" he began.

"I just feel bad that you got me something so nice and your gift is just...it feels so insignificant." She was beginning to regret saying anything at all. She should've known that he would buy her something expensive. She should've just accepeted it for what it was, should've known it would be like this. Now, she'd said her piece but was left embarrased and avoiding his gaze.

"Hey." His voice was soft and when she looked up, it was to find that he'd taken several steps forward to stand right in front of her. He reached out, taking her hand.

"Kate, look at me," he said softly. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry it upset you," he began. "I knew you would object to it on some level, but I didn't realize it would bother you this much. But it shouldn't. I got you the bracelet because I wanted to, and because I thought you would like it. Not because I wanted to get you something expensive. And whatever you got me, I will love it. The price doesn't matter one way or the other, okay?" He smiled slightly. "You're my best friend, Kate Beckett. That in itself is a gift." She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile.

"C'mere," he murmured as he pulled her to him, enveloping her in a hug. He smiled at her, that warm and genuine smile, before leading her out to the living room, and Kate suddenly found herself thinking that maybe her gift to him would be satisfactory after all...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for being wonderful. As exams approach, this fic is my escape and your reviews are so wonderful and I welcome them so openly. I love all of you and I hope you like this chapter. :) Cassie**

* * *

Back out in the living room following the incident of Kate's objection to her gift, only Rick had gifts left to open. He started with Alexis' gift, which was a framed handprint. Kate could see him trying to hold back his emotions as he hugged Alexis and thanked her. He opened the one from his mother next, which was a Moleskine notebook and fountain pen set, a gift he was very pleased with and thanked Martha for.

The very last gift was that from Kate, the small box which was tied with navy ribbon and had his name printed on it in her neat lettering. She found her heart pounding as he gently picked it up. she couldn't help but wonder how he would react. What would he say? Would he understand the meaning? Would he like it? What would he think of it? A million questions raced each other around in her mind and she tried to panic as he began to open it. His movements seemed to be agonizingly slow, but maybe that was only because she was so anxious. When the ribbon slid off, he lifted the lid, and then pulled out a small piece of greenery, to which a small silver key was attached. The greenery, dotted with small red spheres and characteristically shaped leaves, was clear in both its classification and its significance.

Mistletoe at Christmas wasn't exactly a symbol up for interpretation.

Rick looked up, his eyes meeting those belonging to the woman he'd just called his best friend. She was watching him with a nearly unreadable expression. Nearly. But not quite. Behind the gold flecks in her green irises, he could see some level of hope, intrinsic among the anticipation and hints of fear that resided in the world behind Kate Beckett's eyes. He held back his smile, not wanting to somehow misinterpret what all of it meant, not wanting her to know that his heart was pounding fiercely, every fiber of him trembling with the implications of the small plant he held in his palm.

"What does the key go to?" he asked instead.

"The studio," she replied with a faint tinge of pink in her cheeks. "I mean, you do go there a lot, and...I mean, I know it doesn't seem like much but I just realized that nobody but me has a key and I realized there's no one else I trust quite as much as I trust you, so I thought maybe you should have a key." By the end of her explanation, she was rambling, and Kate could no longer hide the blush in her skin, its porcelain slipping into soft pink.

And he looked at her. His eyes, bright and sparkling with an excitement he could not contain, took all of her in. He looked at this beautiful, lithe, slender dancer, as she sank into the corner of his sofa, in her loose pajamas with the little snowflakes printed on them, her long waves tossed into a messy braid that he knew she had put very little effort into, no makeup on her face, leaving her skin exposed and still smooth. He looked at her and noticed a thousand little things about her, like the frosted blue polish on her toenails and the stray curl that brushed her cheek, the pale pink of her lips, how her lashes reached out for her skin like a child for its mother. He saw the emotions and thoughts swirling around inside her head, saw the way the Christmas lights reflected in her eyes, the way her long legs folded under her with the grace of everything she did. And, as he looked at her and his writer's mind caught all of the little nuances that made up Kate Beckett, Rick was suddenly struck with a realization he'd battled fiercely for fear of losing what he had. In this sudden realization, he allowed himself to see, for the very first time, what he could have, instead of what he already did. And it all became clear in that moment, with the mistletoe resting in his hand and the silver key to what she'd built her life upon cool against his wrist, exactly what he should do next. It was a moment of undeniable clarity, one of few in his life which, as a writer, often seemed murky and full of a million different options and paths and so much uncertainty as to which he should take. Now, it was obvious, and it felt beyond right. He stood, quite suddenly, and reached for his daughter, who shrieked with surprise as he lifted her up onto the step ladder they'd used before to hang their new ornaments on the tree.

"Stand right here for me, Pumpkin," he said softly, handing her the mistletoe. "And hold this out here." With one hand resting on the ladder to balance herself, Alexis help the mistletoe out as instructed. Rick turned away from the little girl and reached for Kate's hand, clasping his fingers with hers, pulling her to her feet. He didn't speak or explain or debate it. For once in his life, he could not think of any reason why they might have a need for words. He just did, and the knowledge that it was so right was enough to fuel through his normal hesitation and second-guessing. He brought one hand up to cradle the back of her head and lowered his lips to meet hers in a kiss that was even more electric than they could've imagined.

Kate didn't really hear Martha and Alexis cheering in the background. She wasn't really aware that Martha had helped Alexis down or that the snow had begun to fall outside. She wasn't even aware of where she was. She could've been in a homeless shelter, and it wouldn't have seemed any different than the Tribeca loft she was actually standing in. She was only aware of the man holding her in his arms and his lips on hers. She was only aware of Rick, and of the thought that her Christmas gift to him had turned out to be a pretty nice gift for her, too.


	13. Author's Note

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I want to thank you all for being so amazing! I so appreciate your support on this story. That said, I ask that you also support me in this next endeavor. This story will be on hold for the summer, due to the fact that I am entering the 2015 Summer Hiatus Ficathon, which I have aspired to do for a while. I may be able to post a chapter or two of this fic over the summer if I have time, but we'll see. I have not abandoned it, however, and will get back to it at some point! Thank you guys for everything, and I love you so much! Xo, Cassie **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! I want to thank all of my lovely readers for your support this summer with my ficathon entry. To all the followers I gained through that story, welcome back to the workings of my mind, and I hope you enjoy this story. To those of you who have waited so patiently for me to return to this story, thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the next installment in this story. :)**

* * *

Kate left the loft only to supply herself with the things she needed to extend her stay through the New Year.

Holiday life in the Castle household was largely idyllic. Kate was rather at ease with them, and she found herself so relaxed with this family, more so than she'd been in a while. Christmas night, Kate and Rick could be found in the kitchen, working to prepare dinner with an ease that appeared paradoxally practiced and natural.

"Bracelet looks good on you," Rick said softly. Kate smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks," she replied, glancing down at the bright roses. She wondered for a moment if he somehow knew the significance of the flower for her.

"And," he murmured in a low voice, leaning down to nuzzle her neck, "Your gift to me was more than I ever could've asked for." She smiled in spite of herself.

"So," she began, turning in a circles so that she was facing him, her back against the counter. "I want you to do me a favor."

* * *

And that's how their New Year's festivities came about. The morning of New Year's Eve, Kate got up and went downstairs to find Rick already up, scrubbing furiously at the backsplash in the kitchen with an old tothbrush. He didn't seem to hear her come in, and she watched him for a moment.

"Rick, what are you doing?" she asked. He didn't even look up.

"I'm cleaning," he replied. There was a note of panic in his voice.

"Why?" she inquired.

"Because," he sighed, "your parents are going to be here in ten hours and I have to make sure everything's clean because if it isn't clean, they'll think I'm a slob and if they think I'm a slob, they're going to hate me, and I can't let them hate me, because if they hate me, it'll ruin everything and we won't work out, which would really upset me, and I can't let that happen because Mother and Alexis and I all adore you, and if your parents hate me, we'll never be able to get married because family gatherings would be so incredibly awkward and I really don't want that to happen-"

Kate moved forward as he continued to ramble, the panic in his voice becoming increasingly pronounced.

"Rick," she began soothingly, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Rick, hey. Look at me." His words trailed off as he turned to face her. Her expression was gentle and she was clearly hiding his amusement for her sake.

"Rick, take a breath," she said. "Calm down, okay? My parents aren't going to hate you, I promise. Especially not because there's a speck of dirt on the backsplash." She smiled slightly. "You're wonderful, Rick. They're going to love you, and they will absolutely adore Alexis."

"Are you sure?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course I'm sure," she assured him.

"Okay," he relented. "As long as you're absolutely certain." Kate laughed, reaching up to pull him to her and kissing him lightly.

"Come on, let's get breakfast," she suggested. Rick nodded, and the toothbrush clinked as he tossed it into the sink.

* * *

"Jim, where's my wedding ring?"

Jim Beckett calmly reached out, the ring he'd just picked up from his wife's dresser clasped in his hand. She thanked him quietly and slid the jewelry onto her finger. Johanna turned and met Jim's eyes.

"What if he doesn't like us at all?" she asked. "Or, worse, what if we don't like him?" Her brown irises were anxious.

"Jo, you know Katie," he reasoned. "She wouldn't be this serious about any guy if he were anything less than wonderful. It'll be fine." Johanna nodded. She knew he was right. Jim was forever sensible. It had been, after all, one of the reasons she'd fallen for him. He was the brick to her balloon.

* * *

"Katie, are they here yet?" Alexis asked. Kate laughed.

"Alexis, honey, you're the one looking out the window," she pointed out. Alexis sighed, resting her cheek against her palm, her red hair falling halfway over her face.

"I know, but I just really want them to get here." Kate smiled slightly at her.

"Be patient," she urged softly. "They'll be here soon."

No sooner had she spoken did Alexis look back at her excitedly.

"Is that them?" she asked. Kate peered through the glass, the familiar forms of her parents from four floors up.

"Yes, that's them," she confirmed.

"Yay!" Alexis squealed. "Daddy!" she called.

"Yes?" Rick replied at normal volume from the kitchen.

"Katie's parent's are here!" Kate and Rick smiled at each other.

"I heard, Pumpkin. Why don't you go and tell Grams, okay?" Alexis nodded and raced off to tell Martha. When she was gone, Rick wrapped his arms around Kate from behind.

"You ready?" she asked.

"I think so," he replied. "They're nice, right?" Kate laughed.

"Yes, Rick, they're nice," she replied, rolling her eyes. "It's not like I have monsters for parents." The doorbell buzzed just then, and she felt him freeze. Kate turned, pressing her lips to his quickly.

"Just be yourself," she murmured. "They're going to love you." She smiled and took his hand as they approached the door together. Rick pulled it open and smiled at the couple on the other side. It was suddenly obvious to Rick where Kate had gotten her looks. Johanna Beckett was beautiful, and her eyes immediately struck him as kind.

"Hey," Kate said with a smile at her parents.

"Hi, Katie," Johanna said. She smiled first at her daughter and then at Rick.

"Hi," she said to him. "It's so nice to meet you, finally." Rick smiled back at her.

"The pleasure is all mine, ," he replied. Johanna laughed, a sound very similar to the sound of Kate's laughter. Rick couldn't help but smile.

"Please, call me Jo," she requested. " makes me feel my age." Rick laughed, and took Jim's hand when he offered it, giving it a firm shake.

"A pleasure, sir," Rick said.

"Jim, please," Kate's father said. Rick nodded, just as Alexis joined them, her enthusiasm having suddenly faded into shyness. Johanna smiled at the little girl.

"Hello," she said. "You must be Alexis." Alexis nodded.

"Hi," she said. Johanna reached out to shake hands with Alexis.

"My name is Jo," she said.

"Are you Katie's mom?" Alexis inquired softly.

"I am," Johanna replied. "And this is her dad," she added, gesturing to her husband, whose light eyes crinkled as he smiled at Alexis.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Jim."

"Your names match," Alexis pointed out. Martha joined them then, her flamboyant persona seeming to fill the room.

"Hello, there," she said. "You must be Katherine's parents."

"We are," Johanna replied. "Jim and Johanna Beckett."

"A delight to meet you both," Martha said warmly. "Your daughter is a gem."

"Oh, Martha, don't be ridiculous," Kate said.

"No, no, darling, the truth is the truth," Martha insisted, and Kate smiled, shaking her head.

"Well, come on inside, everyone," Rick said, gesturing toward the living room as Martha took Johanna's coat.

As Kate watched her parents interact with Alexis and Martha, she leaned briefly into Rick, who looked down at her lovingly.

"See?" she said. "I told you they were nice." He laughed.

"Well, we haven't made it through dinner yet," he replied.

"True," Kate said, seeming suddenly contemplative. "They haven't had a chance to inspect the back splash yet. That'll be the true test," she teased. He tried to glare at her, but failed miserably.

"Come on, let's join the party," she said, taking his hand and tugging him along with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Surprise! Hi everyone! I know it's been over a year since I updated this, and if any of my original readers are still around, I am so sorry. **

**I have moved on from Castle in many ways in the last couple of years. I posted my first story here when I was 14, and I'm heading to college this fall. However, I was reading some Harry Potter fanfic and realized I had become one of those authors who abandons a story unfinished and I didn't want to do that. If someone stumbles on these stories at any point, I want them to have closure because I know how awful that can be. So here I am!**

**This story will have this chapter, one more, and an epilogue. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Cassie**

The doorbell rang, buzzing through the apartment loudly. Castle glanced at his watch, a little confused. Alexis had fallen asleep, and Castle had carried her upstairs. Now, it was nearing midnight, which would mark the new year. Why anyone would be at his door at this hour, he wasn't sure. He shot a glance at Kate, who looked just as confused, not to mention a little concerned. Johanna, Jim, and Martha had paused in their conversation, but when they saw Rick heading to the door, they quietly resumed talking.

When Rick Castle peered through the peekhole, he saw someone he considered to be a bad omen no matter when she showed up, let alone at the start of a new year.

Meredith.

"Meredith," he said, opening the door a little.

"Richard, dear," she said, her tone sugary, loud, dramatic and coated in everything fake.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. He was blocking her from view, not allowing anyone else to see who was at the door.

"I came to see my daughter," she proclaimed.

"Richard, darling, who's at the door?"

Rick sighed. He'd known, of course, that he couldn't leave her out there forever. He'd known that hiding someone as flamboyant as Meredith in the hallway was near-impossible without the use of things that were illegal. He'd tried, though. He had hoped, a little.

"Meredith," he said.

"Why?" his mother asked, her tone cautious.

"To see Alexis, apparently," he answered. "Although why she wanted to see her at midnight, I'm not quite sure."

"Earliest I could get here, naturally," Meredith said, breezing past him into the living room and then stopping cold when she noticed the Becketts.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking Kate up and down. In her pajamas with her hair pulled back, Kate felt suddenly distinctly uncomfortable with this woman's scrutiny. She'd held her own with women like this once, but never in such an intimate setting and certainly not anytime recently.

"Kate Beckett," she said.

"This your new plaything, Ricky?" Meredith purred.

"Plaything?" Rick repeated. "No, Meredith. My girlfriend. Please leave."

"Girlfriend?" she said, an undertone of laughter cutting her voice. "Oh, please."

"Meredith, go," he said. "You're not welcome here."

"I came to see Alexis, remember?" she said, her intonation back to sugary, but with dangerous silkiness underneath.

"Well, she's asleep. Come back another time."

"Mmm, sorry, can't," Meredith said with a shrug. "Flight out first thing in the morning. This will be my only chance to see her."

"You can't see her right now," Rick said.

"I can see her whenever I want to."

"Do you have joint custody?" Kate asked suddenly, stepping away from the couch, where she had been standing with her arms crossed. Something about the way she had been talking had given Kate some confidence. Perhaps it was more anger than anything, but it was something.

"What did you just ask me?" Meredith said.

"I asked you if you have joint custody with Rick over Alexis," Kate repeated.

"Why is that your business?" Meredith snarled.

"Because Alexis is my business," Kate said, taking another step toward the shorter woman. "Rick is my business. This family is my business. I'm here, every day. I read stories to your daughter. I teach dance to your daughter. I take her to school. I bring her to the park. I make her snacks. I take care of her if she is sick. What do you do?"

"Who the hell does she think she is, Ricky?" Meredith said, trying for cool and unconcerned, but there was a flicker behind her eyes that said Kate had gotten to her.

"More of a mother to Alexis than you are," Rick said quietly.

Martha, Jim, and Johanna were all watching the scene with interested, but wide, eyes, which flickered back and forth like they might if one was watching a tennis match.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you going to answer my question?" Kate asked.

"What?" Meredith said.

"Do you or do you not have joint custody over your daughter?" Kate asked.

"I-"

"No, she does not," Rick replied, as it was clear that Meredith wasn't going to.

"Out," Kate said. She glanced at her watch. Ten till midnight.

"What?" Meredith said disbelievingly. "You don't have the right!"

"Actually, she does," Rick argued. "My house, my rules. Kate absolutely has the right, just as much as I do."

"I said get out," Kate repeated.

"This will not be the last you hear of me," Meredith said shrilly.

"Yeah, okay, bye," Kate said as she backed Meredith out the door and shut it with a resounding click.

The room was silent.

"Well," Kate said.

Another moment of quiet.

"That was badass, Katie-Bug," Jim Beckett remarked calmly.

After a beat of silence, laughter filled the room.

"It really was," Rick said quietly in Kate's ear as he wrapped his arm around her amid the laughter.

"Daddy?" Alexis' sleepy voice came from the stairs. They all turned and Rick smiled at his daughter.

"Hey, Pumpkin," he said warmly. "Thought you were asleep."

"I was, but there were fireworks outside and it woke me up." She stared at them all with wide blue eyes.

"Did I miss it?" she asked fearfully. Rick laughed.

"Nope, you are just on time," he said. Alexis gave a bright smile as she came down the rest of the stairs and headed straight for Kate, who lifted her up onto the back of the couch. Alexis leaned back against Kate, her messy red hair tickling Kate's exposed neck as she bent down to kiss the little girl's crown. Rick wrapped his arm around both of them and everyone turned their attention to the screen where they were watching what was going on downtown.

They counted down to the new year and greeted midnight filled with the joy of possibilities.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm grateful for your reviews and love for this story. In the interest of making sure this gets finished, I've gone ahead and written the whole thing up, so the epilogue should be up either tonight or tomorrow. :)**

* * *

It was February when all of her things were moved in to the loft.

"That's the last box," Rick announced.

"Yay!" Alexis cheered. She raced over to Kate and hugged her tightly. Kate laughed at the child's enthusiasm and hugged her back lovingly.

"What do you think, Lex?" Rick said. "Katie's all moved in."

"I think it's wonderful," Alexis said, her tone implying that he should not have needed to ask.

"Well, I think it is wonderful as well," Rick said. "What do you say we go out to celebrate?"

"Go out?" Kate laughed. "I just got in!"

"Maybe we can make ice cream here, Daddy," Alexis said with big pleading eyes looking up at the writer. She knew he was a sucker for those eyes.

"Can we please?" she pressed when he hesitated.

"Well..." he said, trailing off. Richard Castle would never turn down making ice cream, but his little girl didn't know that-yet. He was going to get as much out of this as he possibly could.

"Please, please, please?" she begged.

"I suppose we could do that," he said. Alexis cheered and did a little twirl.

"Katie, this is going to be your favorite thing ever," Alexis declared. Kate laughed. She could see so many things here being her favorite.

Together, they all got out the ingredients for chocolate ice cream, because Alexis and Rick swore up and down that no matter what your favorite was, chocolate was the best homemade one. Kate was happy to oblige. She didn't particularly care what flavor the ice cream was. She was far too content for it to matter.

"Okay, so what's next?" Kate asked after they had put all the ingredients into the metal cannister and surrounded it with ice.

"Now we sing songs about ice cream while it mixes the ice cream." Alexis' tone made it clear this was her second-favorite part, preceded only by eating the ice cream, of course.

Kate was altogether unsurprised when the "songs about ice cream" turned out to be just Disney songs outfitted with new lyrics that did not rhyme at all, but related to ice cream, and left them all in fits of laughter as they tried to catch their breath enough to sing.

Some time later, the ice cream had finished, and when Rick checked to make sure it was adequately frozen and tasty, holding up a triumphant spoon.

"The ice cream is ready!" he exclaimed. Kate and Alexis cheered and soon they all had a bowl in front of them.

As they ate together, Kate couldn't help but think about how incredibly lucky she was to have this warm little family to call her own.

That night, Kate was tucking Alexis into bed.

"Katie?" Alexis asked.

"Yes?" Kate replied, looking up at the child from where she sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Are you going to stay with us forever?" Kate chuckled a little bit at the innocent question.

"Of course, sweetie," she said.

"No," Alexis insisted. "Really. Are you actually going to stay forever?" Kate appraised the little girl thoughtfully.

"Alexis, I promise I have no intentions of leaving you or your dad. The only way I ever would is if something happened that I could not control. I would never leave you for anything if I had a choice," she said. Kate chose her words carefully, not wanting to make any promises she couldn't keep.

"Katie, please don't ever leave," Alexis said softly. "I really like that you're here."

"Don't worry, Alexis," Kate said softly as she gathered the little redhead into her arms. "I'm not going to leave."

"Will you give me a brother or sister?" Alexis asked softly a few moments later. Kate laughed.

"We'll see about siblings," she said. "But what I can definitely give you is a bedtime story."

"Okay," Alexis said with a small smile. "But maybe siblings?"

Kate paused for a moment.

"Maybe," she murmured. "Maybe someday."


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the support and I am so thrilled to say this story will officially be marked complete as of tonight. I am so happy I came back to finish it. My Castle fans, I have one more story for you, coming soon! Keep on the lookout. If you are a Blue Bloods fan, I'll be finishing my crossover fic "Fresh Darkness" soon. If you're a Criminal Minds fan, I have a Spencer Reid x OC fic, Used Books and Autumn Rain, in the process of being completed soon. Thank you all for everything!**

* * *

"Are you ready to meet your little sister?"

Alexis Beckett-Castle, at eleven years old, was every bit as intelligent and bright as she had always been. But she felt different. She had a mom, a real one, and a hyphenated last name that she'd gotten used to in the year since Kate adopted her. She had started dancing with pointe shoes and loved ballet more and more every day. She was taking after her mother in that area, too. And now, she had a full-fledged family. She had parents and a brand new baby sister.

She nodded her head in response to her dad's question. Alexis couldn't wait to meet the new addition to their lives. Rick smiled and opened the door to the hospital room. Kate was sitting in the bed, her long, dark hair in a messy ponytail. She looked exhausted, but also radiant, and she cradled a little bundle of pink blankets in her arms.

"Hi, Mom," Alexis said quietly.

"Hi, sweetheart," Kate replied with a beautiful smile at her older daughter. There was no question now- Alexis was her little girl. They had not heard from Meredith since that first New Year's three years earlier, and none of them had minded very much. Alexis did, a little, but the older she got, the less it mattered to her. Meredith had never been much of a mom, and now she had the best mom she could ever want. "Come here," Kate said. "I want you to meet Ella Jo."

"Ooh, she has such a pretty name," Alexis said.

"You like it?" Kate asked. Alexis nodded, brushing her long red hair back over her shoulder as she leaned over to peer down at the newborn baby in Kate's arms.

"She's so cute!" Alexis whispered reverently. The baby opened her light eyes and Alexis gasped.

"Hello, Ella," Kate said softly. "Say hi to your big sister, Alexis."

"Hi, Ella," Alexis whispered. "You are so cute. I love you so much."

Kate looked over Alexis at her husband, who was looking at the three of them with joy and love shining in his blue eyes.

"Daddy, can I stay here tonight?" Alexis begged. Rick laughed as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Sorry, Lex, but Mom and Ella have to get some rest and so do you," he said. "Ella will probably be awake at weird hours, and you wouldn't get any sleep. Gram is coming to take you home in a little bit. But first, how would you like to hold your sister?"

Alexis perked up at that. She sat down and Rick carefully handed the baby to her. Alexis cradled Ella in her arms like she was the most precious thing in the whole world, and Rick's camera was unbeknownst to any of the other in the room. Soon, Ella started to cry.

Kate nursed her baby and listened to her daughter chatter about everything she wanted to teach her sister, taking it all in.

Three years later, she felt just as warm and lucky as she had the day Rick Castle had been late picking up his daughter from dance class.


End file.
